El Diario de Ron Weasley
by Sam-Lupin
Summary: Historias y relatos de la pluma de Ron W: divertidas y comicas, dramaticas y tiernas.
1. Capitulo 1::: Un extraño regalo

El Diario de ron weasley  
  
  
  
CAPITULO 1::: "Un ExTrAÑo ReGaLo"  
  
Temprano en la mañana, los Weasley tomaban su desayuno extrañamente callados. Molly y Arthur leían sus revistas favoritas mientras su café era meneado por la cuchara, Fred y George jugueteaban constantemente con las manos tratando de dañarse uno al otro, la pequeña Ginny comía tranquila riendo ocasionalmente de los gemelos que a pesar de ser silenciosos era regañados constantemente por la señora Weasley . Solo faltaba un Weasley, un pelirrojo de nariz aguileña, un chico muy alto, Ron, Ron Weasley. Ron, quien había argumentado no tener hambre para no bajar a desayunar, estaba recostado en su cama, mirando al techo vacío. Vaya vida pensaba de vez en cuando sin saber la razón de su extraña falta de apetito. Estaba por bajar a comer algo No quiero ser un flacucho, cuando en la tablita de la ventana se poso una lechuza gris, con mirada seria y porte exagerado que le recordaba a... Hermione!! -Ron casi salta de gusto al ver la caligrafía de su amiga en un sobre de pergamino perfectamente doblado. Además de la carta, la lechuza traía consigo un pequeño paquete . Ron abrio la carta de inmediato para leer el contenido.  
  
  
  
Ron:  
  
¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien; ha pasado ya 1 mes y medio desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, los extraño mucho. Este verano no he salido a ningun lugar, creo que papá ha tenido problemas, aun asi espero verlos el 1 de septiembre. Como sabes, hace 2 semanas fue el cumpleaños de Harry, le he enviado ya un pequeño presente que encontré en el callejón Diagon. Te envío igualmente especial, creo que será de tu agrado....  
  
El paquete!! Ron destrozo la envoltura café y descubrió un pequeño libro. ¿Un libro? Hermione!! -siguió leyendo la carta sin examinar el pequeño libro-.  
  
... el de Harry es idéntico, compre uno también , será algo con que recordarnos ¿Tres libros idénticos? Vaya que esta loca . Ojala sea de tu agrado, Ron; no estaba segura en cuanto a ti. Pasa unas buenas vacaciones. Nos veremos en dos semanas en la estación.  
  
Besos Hermione  
  
Ron dejo la carta a un lado y cogió el librito. Era bello, con forro de piel, piel de dragón con un broche con cerradura que Ron inmediatamente intento molestar. 1. ¿Cómo diablos...? La llave En los restos de papel donde estaba envuelto el libro había una pequeña llave con un listón rojo largo. Ron la tomo y logro abrir el libro con singular violencia para tratarse de un libro. Al abrirlo, en la primera pagina se veía una hoja que solicitaba datos personales Que extraño pensó Ron al ver los datos mas curiosos que se le pedían contestar, tales como Sabor favorito de grageas de todos los sabores, numero de veces que has reemplazado tu varita, criatura mágica favorita, ¿qué opinas de los muggles? ¿cuál es tu clase favorita?, además de datos indispensables para toda ¿agenda mágica? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso cree que no recuerdo hacer las cosas? Debe ser un chiste.  
  
  
  
^0^^0^^0^^0^^0^^0^^0^^0^^0^^0^^0^ ^0^^0^^0^^0^^0^^0^^0^^0^^0^^0^^0^^0^^0^^0^^0^^0^^0^ 


	2. Capitulo 2::: Objetos Amigos

CAPITULO 2::: "ObJeToS AmIgOs"  
  
Ron estaba extrañadísimo, el pequeño libro parecía normal, nada mágico, ¿Para que quería el un librito con sus datos? El sabia todas esas cosas, el se conocía bien a si mismo. Lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza era Ella esta loca. Después de un rato, decidió llenar el largo cuestionario personal, al terminar estaba tan fastidiado que cerro la agenda con fuerte golpe. De pronto dos chicos altos y pelirrojos también entraron sin previo aviso. 1. ¿Qué hay, Ron? -dijo Fred relajado- 2. ¿Qué te pasa? Nunca habías dejado el desayuno así nada mas, ¿estas enfermo? -a pesar de que trataban de ser serios, los gemelos tenían una gran sonrisa- 3. No es solo que... no tengo hambre -Ron trato de ocultar la agenda en su espalda- Ya saben, siempre pasa, ahora les agradecería que salieran de mi habitación y... 4. Ah! mira, Fred. Ron tiene un diario. ¿No es bello? -George tomo entonces un tono burlón y voz chillona- "Querido diario, creo que Fred y en especial George son los mejores hermanos de todo el mundo... 5. Dame eso!! -Ron se mostró realmente furioso y le arrebato a George el libro que miraba con ojos fingidamente soñadores- Es mío, no te burles. 6. Esta bien, esta bien, lo siento -George se mostró realmente sincero- No debí hacerlo. Vamos, Fred.  
  
Los gemelos salieron y cerraron la puerta. Ron de inmediato examino el libro. 1. ¿Un diario? Pamplinas! Eso es de niñas. Al decir esto dejo el ahora sabido diario en la mesita, se volvió y estaba apunto de tirarse en la cama cuando pensó en lo mal que se sentiría Hermione al saber que su regalo había sido tratado con tal desprecio. Fue hacia la mesita y lo cogió. Me servirá para anotar las tareas, Ron busco una solución. Después de encontrar un uso para el diario lo abrió después del cuestionario. Tenia un aspecto normal, hasta muggle pensó Ron, pero Hermione menciono haberlo comprado en el callejón Diagon. Las paginas estaban numeradas y eran de color y consistencia de pergamino pero, suave a la pluma; además de las numeraciones en las esquinas superiores las hojas estaban totalmente vacías, normal en un diario si, pero ¿en verdad seria útil? Ron decidió escribir algo sin importancia para saber si el diario en verdad era mágico, no sabia que escribir, a pesar de que estaba decidido que seria algo sin importancia le resulto difícil decidir que. Al final, localizo la pagina numerada con la fecha correcta y escribió Este día, Hermione me ha dado este diario mágico. No se que diablos haré con el. Ron   
  
1. Que tontería -Ron soltó la pluma- Estaba por cerrar el diario cuando sucedió algo que Ron tendría que haber esperado por ser un objeto mágico, en la misma pagina donde Ron había escrito otras palabras de color verde esmeralda aparecieron, Ron al darse cuenta de esto puso atención a lo que estas decían.  
  
Me sorprende tu ingenuidad, jovencito. ¿Quieres que todo el mundo se entere de lo que has escrito? Parecieras un muggle....  
  
1. ¿Qué-que? -Ron balbuceo al ver que se dirigía a el-.  
  
¿Quieres que guarde tus secretos?...  
  
1. No-no se a que te-se-te -Ron no supo si dirigirse a un objeto aparentemente sin vida- no se que estas... escribiendo pero, no quiero... Ron se detuvo aparentemente recordó algo que le serviría en este caso...  
  
Por favor pequeño, no me digas que no has oído hablar de los Objetos Amigos, es tan facil, tu padre no te habra dicho nada..  
  
-¿Mi-mi padre dices?  
  
Claro, tu padre trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia, me sorprende que no estés mas informado... el te habra dicho... -la letra se volvió negra y uniforme, en la cabeza de Ron resonó la voz de su padre- No confíes en nada que piense y no puedas ver donde tiene el cerebro...  
  
1. Si, eso es lo que el dice.  
  
Bueno, aunque no puedas ver mi cerebro sabes que pienso, ¿no?  
  
1. Eso creo. -contesto Ron-  
  
Bien, ve y pregunta a tu padre, veras que no hay nada de malo en mi, soy mas que confiable, dime ¿quién me ha entregado a ti?  
  
1. Mi amiga...  
  
Hermione -interrumpieron las palabras en el diario-  
  
1. Si, Hermione. -Ron no podia creer que estaba charlando con un libro-  
  
Debe quererte mucho, no soy un objeto barato. Pero mi pregunta es ¿quieres que guarde tus secretos?  
  
1. ¿Te refieres a lo que acabo de escribir?  
  
Si, en efecto. No puedo imaginar que quieras que alguien mas lea esto, es privado.  
  
1. Bien, hazlo. Entonces, si mis amigos tienen diario igual a... este, me refiero a que... ¿Todos los diarios como-como tu piensan?  
  
Ah no, pequeño. Todos somos distintos. Algunos, como yo pensamos y guardamos los pensamientos de nuestro dueño, algunos mas los defienden con ataques agresivos, hay muchas maneras de guardar un secreto, sabes, muchacho.  
  
1. Entiendo.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Capitulo 3::: Mi amiga Hermione

Capitulo 3::: "Mi amiga Hermione"  
  
Ron ahora sabia como utilizar el diario, era extraño ya que el diario sabia mucho o todo sobre su vida; el nombre de sus hermanos, amigos, materias favoritas (y las mas odiadas) profesores y en ocasiones este se adelantaba a los pensamientos de Ron, cosa que le molestaba un tanto. Durante 1 semana Ron lo dejo guardado, después de ese primer encuentro no habia escrito mucho, solo cosas pequeñas, notas sin importancia. Cuando faltaba una semana para el inicio de nuevo curso en Hogwarts, Ron estaba tan feliz que un montón de ideas se le venían a la cabeza, el no tenia amigos en su vecindario y el comunicarse con Harry por lechuza resultaba aburrido, además no era muy seguro que Harry recibiera cartas a cada rato, debía estar en constante vigilancia. Pensó en escribir a Hermione pero ¿Qué le diré? Es mala idea. Estaba apunto de caer en depresión por no poder hablar con nadie cuando recordó algo. Hermione, gracias. Ron salió disparado hacia el armario donde, en un tabla casi solitario se encontraba el pequeño diario. ¿Cómo no pensé en ti antes?. Ron lo abrió con la llave que ahora estaba atada a un extremo del libro y se fue a sentar en la cama. Ahora se por que no pensé en ti. Eres demasiado entrometido, ya me imagino, diciéndote todo lo que pienso para que me critiques. Ron no se di cuenta de que había dicho estas ultimas palabras en voz alta y se percato de que las paginas corrían por si solas hasta la correspondiente a la fecha adecuada.  
  
Que no te das cuenta? Yo no critico, solo te muestro lo que en verdad piensas si contestaste a el cuestionario con toda sinceridad. Talvez puedes engañar a los demás, Ron Weasley, pero no a ti mismo. Ya te lo dije, yo no pienso, no doy mi opinión solo te recuerdo lo tuya.  
  
-Bien, voy a confiar en ti. Aun que no debería, claro esta, aun no he consultado esto con mi padre.  
  
Como gustes, solo escribe. Yo estaré atento, si lo deseas.  
  
Ron estaba más confiado y decidió escribir, no por que en verdad lo quisiera es que, necesitaba sacar lo que sentía.  
  
(Esto me parece una tontería. Hermione me ha dado este diario. Creí que no lo necesitaría pero... no tengo con quien hablar aquí en la Madriguera, todos están demasiado ocupados para hablar con "el tonto Ron". En verdad no necesito atención, solo que... a veces quisiera tener alguien a quien decirle todo lo que siento. Harry es mi amigo pero, no solemos hablar de lo que sentimos y Hermione -Ron miro hacia el frente y visualizo la cara de Hermione extrañamente sonriendo- ella es linda, digo, es una buena amiga y todo pero no llevamos una relación tan cercana de amistad, ella apenas habla conmigo. Comienzo a pensar que también cree que soy inferior por ser pobre, no creo que ese fuera impedimento para ser mas que amigos, bueno, no es nada pero... ella es muy linda. (  
  
Al darse cuenta de lo escrito, Ron intento arrancar la pagina pero las letras verdes aparecieron y desaparecieron después de que Ron las leyó.  
  
No trates de engañarte, muchacho. Además, nadie se enterara, eso va por mi cuenta.  
  
Ron, habiendo leído esto, comenzó de nuevo, ahora procurando no sacar mucho a flote sus sentimientos.  
  
(El problema con Hermione es que creo que esta enamorada de ese Víktor Krum, es un verdadero patán, ella merece a alguien mas, no mas no, menos presumido. Ese Víktor cree tener derecho a fastidiarle la vida a todos., yo no lo creo y si lastima a Hermione juro darle la peor golpiza que haya recibido jamás. Hermione es mi amiga y no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie la lastime, claro, igualmente a Harry pero, ese Víktor conocerá el humor Weasley. Ya me muero por que pase una semana. Veré a mis amigos, bueno a Harry y a Hermione; a pesar de que no hace otra cosa que buscarme pelea la quiero mucho, de una manera especial, no creo querer así a Harry, cuando la veo es como... como... deleitar los mas sabrosos dulces de Honeydukes, ella es tan bella, lucia realmente encantadora en el baile, el año pasado, con su cabello liso y peinado, sus dientes ahora perfectos, sus ojos alegres, su mirada fija y... severa pero hermosa, sus manos delicadas, como pasan las paginas de los pesados libros que lee constantemente, ella es muy inteligente y siempre con ideas brillantes, no se donde estaríamos sin ella, nos ha sacado de grandes aprietos(  
  
Ahora Ron tenia una mirada perdida y en su mente las imágenes de lo que escribía pasaban como en una película, una película de romance, y la protagonista era Hermione, su amiga Hermione.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ MANDEN COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. CAPITULO 4::: Escribir o no escribir

CAPITULO 4::: "Escribir o no escribir"  
  
Mañana me veré con Harry y Hermione en el callejón Diagon. Me extraña que Hermione esperara hasta la ultima semana para comprar sus utiles escolares, siempre es ella quien nos cita y apresura para hacerlo, sin embargo, me siento bien de poder ir en su compañía. Espero que mama nos deje solos mañana por la tarde, tengo muchas ganas de hablarles sobre esta cosita y que me platiquen como es su diario, quizá Hermione haya hecho ya un verdadero libro del suyo. Debe decirle a alguien lo que siente, no creo que sea tan dura, tiene sentimientos, lo se, me gustaría conocerlos. -Ron se sonrojo un poco al escribir esto- .  
  
Que ridículo!! Solo las chicas escriben en diarios, yo soy un hombre. Fred tiene razón, soy un tonto.  
  
Los dos sabemos que no es así, muchacho.. Tu te expresas muy abiertamente, solo no pienses que es un diario, piensa en esto de diferente manera.  
  
No puedo, eres... esto es un diario, imagino que Harry fingirá escribir en el pero, yo soy el único tarado que escribe su vida en... esto!  
  
Como quieras, es tu decisión. Tirame en el armario si es lo que quieres.  
  
Eso, exactamente es lo que voy a hacer.  
  
Cerró el libro y arranco la llave sin pensar, abrió el armario y dejo en el mismo lugar donde hacia dos semanas. Ya cuando se decidía a bajar recordó a Hermione, su regalo había sido generoso después de todo, a pesar de haber preferido golosinas, era un buen regalo.  
  
¿Por qué no me regalaste un libro? Un simple libro!! Bien, voy a sacar eso de ahí, no es un diario, no es un diario, solo lo abriré, no es un diario, ¿estoy hablando solo? No es un diario, no es un diario, solo escribiré tonterías, ella sabrá, no es un diario.... es solo un libro. -Obviamente quería seguir escribiendo. Para eso necesitaba convencerse- . Bien, hola libro ¿hola, libro?  
  
Tomó el diario y lo abrió con cuidado. Quería seguir escribiendo, se sentía bien, no le decía cosas como esas a Harry y mucho menos a Hermione aun así, la idea de escribir en un diario le parecía ridícula e incluso tonta y se sentía igual, ridículo y tonto. Ya no sabia se seguir escribiendo, se preguntaba si Harry estaba teniendo el mismo conflicto, estaba seguro de que Hermione no. Después de un rato de mirarlo sin objetivo, cerro el diario. ¿Qué habrá hecho Harry con el. Salto de la cama y tomo pergamino y tinta, se dispuso a escribir a Harry y Hermione talvez.  
  
¿Qué estoy haciendo? Los veré mañana. Puedo esperar, solo un día, mañana Hermione me dirá por que diablos me ha regalado un objeto de niñas.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Capitulo muy corto, nada mas es para que vean que Ron no tiene desviaciones ni nada, je je, solo se expresa y nada mas. Por favor envíen sus comentarios, vale? 


	5. CAPITULO 5::: En el callejon Diagon

CAPITULO 5::: En el callejón Diagon  
  
Al otro día, Ron estaba mas tranquilo, no había escrito nada mas en el libro pero estaba contento de ver otra vez a sus mejores amigos. Temprano, se levanto y aseo, se puso sus mejores ropas (muggles por supuesto) y se peino con extraño esmero, cosa que sorprendió a los demás Weasley. Ahm... ¿Ron? -la señora Weasley lo había observado durante todo el desayuno- ¿Te sientes bien, hijo? Claro, mamá, ¿por qué no habrá de ser así? -Ron devoraba el cereal- Bueno, has usado esa camisa que decías odiar. Ron echo un vistazo a su camisa, era obvio por que no le gustaba, era de un rojo oscuro, color que el siempre había despreciado. Oh! Si, bueno... ya sabes... uno tiene que estar presentable... en el callejón Diagon hay mucha gente elegante Hermione seguro llevara hermosas ropas y... no hay por que no estar acorde, mamá. Todos en la mesa, incluyendo al señor Weasley había detenido su desayuno para escuchar con atención el discurso de Ron sobre la presencia y la apariencia. Ron, hermano... -Fred tomo un tono serio-.... Ronnie.... ¡¡¿estas loco?!! Fred, deja a tu hermano en paz. Estoy bien, en serio. Solo quiero verme bien. ¿Veras a alguien ahí, eh, Ron? -ahora George hablaba con tono burlón y pícaro- Ahm... no, George... solo a Harry.. -Ron trago saliva- y a. a. Hermione. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué te pasa? Ese peinado, la camisa, ¿te has perfumado?  
  
Aparentemente los Weasley no creían motivo de tanto esmero el encontrarse con Harry pero, ¿y Hermione? Después de todo era una chica ¿Por qué no hacer una pequeña burla?. Ron pensó que así era mejor, en verdad era sospechoso todo ese arreglo; sin embargo, un comentario de esos le habría halagado mucho. Estoy bien. Déjenme en paz, ¿quieren? ¿me puedo ir, mamá? Claro, cielo. Te avisaré cuando estemos listos. Bien.  
  
Ron subió a su habitación y busco el libro. No sabia exactamente que escribir pero, quería hacerlo, lo que fuese, un comentario, solo escribir.  
  
Ellos no entienden, ¿acaso juzgan a Percy por arreglarse? Oh! No, pero si soy Ron "el pequeño, Ron" que estupidez, ¿por qué hago esto? Hermione? Ella me ha visto con mis ropas normales miles de veces, por qué es diferente esta ocasión?, por qué? Y Harry, el usa la ropa de su primo, es tonto que yo haga esto, nunca me he preocupado por como me veo o... como huelo. Deber ser que estoy cambiando, vaya cambio! Solo ocasiona problemas y comentarios tontos.... Ron! Baja ya, nos vamos. -era la voz de el señor Weasley. Enseguida bajo.  
  
Ron cerro el libro, se arreglo la camisa frente al espejo y decidió llevar una sudadera que la tapara casi por completo, se dirigió a la puerta y se detuvo de repente . Que tonto! Será mejor llevar esto para mostrárselo a los chicos.  
  
Cogió el libro y lo metió bajo su sudadera, no quería que Fred y George se burlaran otra vez por escribir en el, se arreglo nuevamente la ropa, y esta vez el peinado y bajo a la sala, donde ya estaban todos los Weasley, excepto Percy. Vaya, el hermoso Ron se decidió a bajar, subiste a darte una ducha de loción? -Fred se tapaba la nariz y movía su mano derecha como asustando un fantasma invisible. Fred, deja a tu hermano. Solo se esmera por lucir bien, cosa que se apreciaría en ustedes, mira esos pantalones, están mas aguados que nada, por que no usas un cinturón? -la señora Weasley había entrado de repente en ayuda de Ron- Mamá. Es enserio, si no quieres tener mas problemas dejen a Ronald en paz. Ron había mirado la escena sin comentario alguno, no quería arruinar ese día, vería a sus amigos en unos cuantos minutos y esto lo hacia sentirse bien. Hacia ya casi dos meses que no los veía y estaba ansioso de saber de Harry y ver a Hermione. En seguida el señor Weasley comenzó a repartir polvos flu a todos y uno por uno entraban a la chimenea ardiendo en fuego, después de Ginny fue el turno de Ron que inmediatamente después e salir de la chimenea y encontrarse en el callejón Diagon estiro el cuello buscando al chico con lentes y a esa muchachita de cabello abundante. Se separó de su familia con previo acuerdo para encontrarse horas mas tardes en El caldero chorreante, continuo caminando sin rumbo hasta Gringotts y se sentó en uno de los escalones de el banco a esperar. No habían pasado mas de quince minutos (que Ron pensó eran horas) y el muchacho de lentes, Harry, apareció espaldas a Ron haciendo que este saltara del susto y diera un pequeño y sordo grito. Me has asustado de lo lindo, Harry. ¿Dónde esta Hermione? Ah! Muy bien, gracias, mi verano ha sido bueno, excepto por el peligro constante de muerte y el hecho de que vivo con la gente mas insoportable del mundo. -Harry se sintió un poco ofendido por ser ignorado por Ron pero, extrañamente sonrió y comprendió la respuesta del pelirrojo - ¿Eh? ¿De que hablas? ¿Dónde esta Hermione? Olvídalo! Ella debe estar cerca, nos separamos para buscarte. Vine con ella, sabes. Nadie se ofreció a ir por mi y tuve que escribirle urgentemente para pedírselo a ella, sus padres me han traído. ¿Ah si? Que bien. ¿Crees que tarde mucho?  
  
Harry frunció en entrecejo, cosa que Ron ni siquiera noto, solo estiraba el cuello con los ojos abiertos de par en par buscando a Hermione. Pronto se desanimo pues Hermione había tardado mucho ya en aparecer y Ron no dirigía la palabra a Harry si no era para preguntar sobre Hermione, sus padres y cosas tan insignificantes como ¿De que color es su túnica, Es ropa muggle, normal, Ron, ¿por qué tanto interés?, Harry estaba extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo y buscaba un tema de conversación, sin éxito se sentó junto a Ron y recargo sus codos en sus rodillas mirando al vacío. Estaba por caer en sueño cuando Ron por fin le dirigió la palabra contento. ¿Recibiste el regalo de Hermione? Si, te refieres al diario mágico, ¿no es así? Si, el libro ese. ¿Qué has hecho con el? ¿Qué hace? ¿Has escrito algo? Calma, calma, Ron. Según lo que me dijo Hermione ni ella misma sabe realmente como funcionan pero, no ha querido hablar sobre ello. Lo he guardado, esta en mi baúl, solo he escrito cosas como Falta una semana para ir a Hogwarts y cosas así, no se me ocurre un verdadero uso para el. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Y tu... bueno.. tu diario... se comunica contigo, Harry? -Ron estaba inseguro y sonreía nervioso- Es decir, ¿cómo sabes su manera de funcionar? Oh! Pues... el día que Hermione lo envió... bueno, había un pequeño cuestionario, eran las preguntas mas extrañas... Lo se, pero... ¿y después? Escribí... no lo recuerdo, creo que fue algo como... -Harry pensó un momento y después tomo un porte extraño y se aclaro la garganta simpáticamente- Hermione me ha regalado una especie de diario mágico.... Me alegro de que me recordara.... Ron no me ha escrito en una sola ocasión, talvez esta muy ocupado.... Cosas así, unos días después ocurrió algo muy extraño... El libro te hablo, lo se... Harry abrió los ojos tanto que se podían ver las pequeñas venas en ellos y Ron palideció. No, Ron, de hecho... fue aun mas extraño... Es decir, ¿no te hablo? No, ¿a ti si? No importa, fue una patraña, dime que paso después. Bueno... estaba por cerrar el libro y... un texto, algo comenzó a aparecer en una de las secciones que no había visto... decía... decía... era una sección muy rara, con una sola pagina... Tengo mi libro aquí, según Hermione son idénticos, podremos ver.  
  
Ron saco su diario de la sudadera y se busco en los pantalones la llave con el listón, cuando la encontró dudo en abrirlo, después de todo el si había escrito muchas cosas, nada que fuera malo pero tampoco cosas de las que estuviera muy orgulloso o contento y no le gustaría que Harry las leyera. Vamos, Ron. Ábrelo. No-Harry... es que yo... No leeré nada, solo identificare la sección y nada mas, anda, hazlo. Y una cosa mas... yo no estoy ocupado para hablar contigo, nunca, cuentas conmigo, siempre.  
  
Ron que estaba agachado abriendo el diario, levanto rápidamente la cabeza mirando a Harry extrañado pero nervioso y con la cara de culpable mas obvia del mundo, como si lo hubieran descubierto robando una pieza de pan. ¿De-de que hablas, Harry? Uhm... solo abre el diario y te lo diré.  
  
Efectivamente, el diario estaba dividido en varias partes, el problema era que no había separador alguno, al menos no uno muy visible y Ron había escrito en la sección mas equivocada que jamás hubiera pensado... ¿Has leído lo que escribí? ¿Harry? ¿Lo has leído? No, Ron, espera. En cuanto me percate de que eras tu y razone el hecho de que los tres diarios son idénticos... cerré el libro no leí mucho, perdóname, yo no sabia, no fue intencional. Lo leíste -ahora Ron tenia un tono de piel tan blanco como el de Malfoy y sus ojos se fijaban en el suelo, hablaba como con un fantasma, temblaba- Harry, ¿lo sabes? Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Es tan obvio. Estaba nervioso, no se lo que escribía, estaba solo y... Calma, solo leí unos cuantos renglones. Decías estar solo en La madriguera, por eso te he dicho eso antes de que abrieras el diario y después, mencionaste a Hermione, supe que eras tu y cerré el diario, nada mas. Lo sabes Si, creo que lo se. Sientes algo por Hermione, ¿eh? No lo creo, es algo raro pero, no lo creo.  
  
En ese mismo instante, Hermione apareció frente a ellos, que estaban sentados y miraron hacia arriba para darse cuenta de que era su amiga. Bien Hermione, aquí esta. -Harry fue el primero en levantarse y se coloco junto a la muchacha que miraba a Ron- Vaya! Te he buscado durante horas... Ah! No seas boba, apenas fueron unos minutos -Ron seguía sentado y su mirada dulce ahora era de fastidio y alegría al mismo tiempo- Minutos en los que pude haber hecho muchas comparas, Weasley. Ya, no seas dramática. Tu fuiste quien se demoro, Harry y yo hemos estado aquí "durante horas", Granger. Oh! Así que ahora es mi culpa, WEAS-LEY. Si. Vamos, se hace tarde y no queremos dejar las compras a medias -Harry intervino al ver la mirada de Hermione- Vamos, Ron.  
  
Hermione de inmediato se adelanto a los muchachos que prefirieron seguirla por detrás totalmente callados durante unos minutos. Me hubiera gustado un abrazo y un Hola, Ron, ¿cómo te ha ido? ¿cómo estuvo tu verano?. Es una niña tan... testaruda y engreída. Si, claro. -Harry notaba la mirada de Ron que no demostraba otra cosa que un cariño enorme por su amiga así que se decidió solo escucharlo-  
  
Entraron a varias tiendas, compraron sus libros, tinta, pergamino, túnicas y algunas pociones preparadas así como ingredientes para las mismas, todo esto sin una sola palabra de parte de Hermione, cosa que hacia sentir mal a Ron que estaba ansioso por platicar con ella. Estaba cabizbajo, no esperaba gran cosa de ella pero, el que no le dirigiera la palabra era ya muy malo. Sus ropas ya no le preocupaban, no habían servido de nada, ella no las había notado, ni ese nuevo peinado, ni un solo comentario, Ron pensó que habría sido mas útil mejorar su actitud a su peinado y vestimenta. Cuando estaba por tomarse el cabello y despeinarlo, así como desabrochar esa horrenda camisa Hermione lo miro. Te ves diferente, Ron. -ahora tenia un tono de voz mas dulce- "Diferente". Gracias, Hermione. Es decir, te ves muy bien. No es así como acostumbras vestir y te ves muy... agradable.  
  
¿agradable? ¿agradable? ¿Qué clase de cumplido es ese? Ron estaba desconcertado, ¿agradable? A pesar de ser un lindo comentario el esperaba algo mas, "elegante" habría estado bien (después de todo le había tomado toda la mañana arreglarse), "apuesto" seria fenomenal, Ron apostaba haber caído si ella lo hubiera dicho. Gracias, Hermione. Tu luces... -Ron no se había fijado ni un segundo en sus ropas o cabello, solo había observado sus ojos (cuando ella lo permitía, sin ser descubierto) y no supo que decir- tu luces... ¿Tan mal me veo? No, es que, no se... tu luces... hermosa, Hermione.-dijo esto ultimo como hechizado, con los ojos perdidos y una sonrisa hasta cierto punto tonta.- Hermosa.  
  
Hermione se sonrojó y junto los pies de una manera graciosa, como una de esas niñas en las películas, se apretó las manos y se mordía la lengua. Ron seguía perdido y de repente "despertó", por un momento se quedo mirando a Hermione, después, recordó lo que había dicho y se sonrojo tanto que su cara parecía arder incluso, fue la primera sensación que reconoció. Lo siento, no quise... es decir, te ves linda pero, Hermione... yo... no debí... Bien, termine. -era Harry con un nuevo estuche para su varita- ¿Nos vamos?  
  
Los tres caminaron juntos, sin palabra. Ron estaba enfadado con Harry, lo había interrumpido, si el no hubiera llegado, sin embargo, talvez habría dicho a Hermione sus sentimientos Evito una desgracia, a fin de cuentas pensó Ron. Por otra parte estaba contento, ahora Hermione sabia que le agradaba a Ron, ¿y como no saberlo si la había llamado hermosa, Hermione había captado el especial tono en que lo dijo y estaba apenada, aun así, sonreía mucho, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. 


End file.
